


What Siblings Are For?

by Fibi94



Series: Episode Follow Ups and Missing Scenes [2]
Category: Designated Survivor (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 07:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12835869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibi94/pseuds/Fibi94
Summary: Penny might be small but she can tell when things aren’t right, and tonight, hearing mommy crying in the bedroom and Leo not coming out of his room something wasn’t rightAFTER EPISODE 02X07





	What Siblings Are For?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by: marinad3lrey

Many thought that Penny, due to her age didn’t know much and maybe she didn’t know as much as her mom or dad, they both were really smart people after all, but she knew enough to know that something wasn’t right, not with mommy crying in the bedroom and Leo not coming out of his room in hours. She stood in front of her parents’ bedroom not sure if she should walk inside, she was sure that her dad was there, he was always there for them when they needed him, but Leo was alone, her dad was many things but he still couldn’t be in two places at the same time.

She hesitantly opened the door to Leo’s bedroom, her brother was lying on the bed, he had his earphones on and didn’t notice her entering. “Leo?” she tried to get his attention, but he seemed to ignore her. Penny was persistent though, she got on the bed and waved her hand in front of Leo, he took off his earphones and looked at his little sister. “What’s wrong Penny?” he asked.

“I heard about Sibyl.” She looked at the look on his face and she knew that something was wrong.

“No one likes me for who I am Penny; they only care about the president’s son. Penny took his hand in hers, this move shocked Leo who looked at his sister, she had grown a lot since the moved in the white house although it was just a year.

“But you are Leo. You are the president’s son and I am his daughter. It’s who we are, and there will be someone who won’t care that our dad is the president or that our home is the white house, they’ll care about how awesome you are!” Leo smiled; he tried hard to keep emotions at bay. He smiled and gave his sister a big hug; it was so easy for her to make him feel so much better, it was something that both his parents tried but failed. After all that’s what siblings are for.

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, hope you’ll enjoy it!!!


End file.
